The present invention relates to cache memory in computer systems, and more specifically to a method for configuring a cache memory.
Computer systems today typically use dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as the primary operating memory for storing code and data used by a processor. Such systems typically employ faster static random access memory (SRAM) for cache memory.
Typical cache memories store code and data without differentiating between the two. One disadvantage associated with this use of cache memories is that operating efficiency suffers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for configuring a cache memory to contain code only, data and code, or data only to increase operating efficiency.